an angel's grace
by kneeshee
Summary: "you don't choose your family. they are God's gift to you as you are to them." Desmond Tutu


And as the sword in Dean's hand runs through Lucifer, a scream filled the air states over and an even more gut-wrenching scream echoes across the land universes over.

A pair of pure graceful eyes turned their gaze upon the earth where the Morningstar has finally fallen. A son. A brother. A father. A lover. His light was gone, and the Father knew no more. He enveloped the world in his light… in his being. He would fix this. He would fix his family the way he should have from the beginning.

And his light begins to fade away, everything had changed.

The remaining angels in heaven gasped as they felt the pure grace that was their father roam over them. They felt strengthened brighter than anything they had ever felt and seen in all their millennia of life. The lights stopped flickering and the souls stopped stirring. There was peace and there was love.

What made it even better for them would be when they could feel the gates to the cage open and the strength of Michael's grace pouring out. They dropped to their knees when they felt Raphael being piece back together. They smile when they felt Gabriel being pulled back to their world and life plunging back into him. And they felt confusion when life was breathed back into Lucifer despite being finally free of his presence. Was this what Father wanting all along?

They felt a different kind of hope and love when a long thought dead grace spikes on Earth. Lucifer's beloved. The archangel of souls. The evening light. Ilene, the archangel made from the same grace as Lucifer and their long-deceased brother Azrael. The first love ordered to be put above their father.

But confusion washed over them when they felt the presence of more Archangels. They might not recognize it but there more powerful siblings do. Beings they had long lost. Dead at the hand of their aunt. Their light long extinguished by her darkness. Jophiel, Ariel, Azrael, and Chamuel. Though they had been gone, their stories had been told to the humans to keep their name alive. And now they are here. They are free.

All nine of the archangels looked down at the vessels they were currently residing in. All of them now young adults and filled with such strength. All their memories are at their fingertips all except Luciel for their Father didn't not want to let the favored son be plagued by such memories. He wanted to give him a new start.

Ilene walks out of the pizza shop where she works and heads to a nearby alley. When she is sure no one is looking, she flies off to heaven for the first time in many millennia. The power of her grace stabilizes Heaven even more as she makes her way to the throne room. None of her siblings have made their way home just yet.

When she gets there, she sees the pitiful number of angels left and she knows this cannot stand. So many of her siblings gone because the elder angels wanted death and destruction of the other. She lets her grace wash over those that remain, and she takes a seat upon the throne.

She would fix heaven and then hell. And she will follow her father's order to love humanity, but she will not let anything resembling a battle to the death come between her family come again.

For she knows that if Michael kills her beloved, she would have no choice but to kill him. And if Lucifer kills Michael, she would have no choice but to stand by his side and slaughter any of their siblings that stand against him.

"My brothers and sisters," she starts capturing the attention of those that had not heard her voice since their wings had been too big for their bodies. "As you can all see, it is a new beginning for our people and of this world. Leave the past in where it belongs and let us bring about a new and better future."

"My sister," one of the newer angels began. One that could barely remember and one she did not know. "Though our Father has strengthened heaven, we are still short on forces. Many dangers have come to fruition in this last decade alone. We will not be enough to stop them."

And Ilene smiled and the tension and anxiety that began to filled room dissipated in her light. "Aside from our Father, there is only one person that has the power to make angels."

"Who," Naomi questioned. She would have known about someone with that kind of power.

"Me," Ilene stated. "It was one of the other gifts Father granted me besides mankind."

And she can see the shock in the youngest one's face. Not many knew that mankind was not because Father had wanted another pet project but because he gifted them to her from being different than her siblings. Different than the other celestials. Her wings were different with every switch or with every splash of light from the sun or the moon, they shined different. Different to the point where her father realized that they were not grace but souls so different and powerful.

Ilene stands gracefully and retrieves Michael's keys to Heaven and Hell before walking to the side of Heaven the souls reside in. She washes her grace over them filling them with the love she had denied them for soul and welcoming back inside of her grace. And those that shined the brightest, she twisted their very soul until the light blinded them and when they awoke, they were nothing but mere fledging with bodies too small for the wings on them. It mattered not. They will grow into them.

She spared a glance in the direction of those allied with the Winchester family and though she caressed them with her love, she felt angry with them. Dean had killed her beloved. Samuel had trapped him and her brother in the cage. Gabriel had died because of them. But she could not fault them. Her family had not been the most welcoming angels.

She turned away from them. They will not receive angelhood. They deserved something peace after all these years.

It took her minute to remember how to use the a _ngelic radio_ but when she remembered, she called for her family to come home. Called for them to come together. Called for their new beginning.

She felt Lucifer and Azrael before she felt anyone else. Her grace called for her other halves. Her morning star and the moon of her evening light. She blinked a little as Lucifer's grace reached for hers. There was something different about it. Something purer. Something brighter. Something untainted. It was only half a second later that she realized that she was feeling the grace of her Luciel and not of the Lucifer he had become after he fell.

She made her way back to the throne room leaving her siblings to rally up the fledglings. The time for change had come and there was plenty of things for them to prepare for. It was only when she was flying over the what had been Luciel's area did she feel it. Something she had cursed the existence of out of pure betrayal. Something that she also knows that heaven and earth is thoroughly unprepared for. The Anti-Christ had awakened. The bastard child between Lucifer and the Whore of Babylon from eons ago. When Luciel had fell and became Lucifer, when she ignored his calls and her tears began to flood the earth, he had taken a pure human as his lover to punish her and they bred a child. ( _Tis only right, despite her love for the race, she cursed the mortal to spend eons in the pits of Hell for her actions against the kingdom of her father. For the mortal accepted pleasure from Satan when her love for Father should have been greater. As for Lucifer, she had not been there when Michael cast him in the cage for she was the one to whisper the punishment in her eldest brother's ear. Her guilt would not let her see him, but her anger burned as bright and fiercely as the souls in her wings. When her father created the cage, she knew_ _he lacked the conviction to punish the Favored Son. He knew he needed to. He made to make the decision plenty of times. Yet he could not, and Ilene only ordered what he knew what was needed._ ) A child that had been in hiding for many millennia. Hiding from her wrath. Hiding from Heaven. Hiding from its destiny to be defeated by her half-brother, Jesus.

She needed to awaken the Savior, but she will do so once her family comes back to Heaven. The end of the world should not have come so soon, but maybe her father saw it as another new beginning. A way to start over. Her wings still fluttered with souls and as Azrael grew nearer, she could feel his pouch expanding for those that will soon need to be reaped.

Yes, this had to be a new beginning such a shame that so many souls had to die before what originally was their time.

Ilene continued to the throne room and reclined back in the seat as her brethren drew nearer. It was Luciel that reached her first, pulled her up, and gathered her in his arms. "My beloved. My evening star. It feels as if it has been eons since I have been by your side, yet I look back and know that we were just embraced two suns and moons ago."

As if t _hat_ didn't confirm that the angel before her was Luciel before he received the Mark of Darkness. She remembers two days after the last time he had embraced he took on the task to be their aunt's jailor accepting the key into his essence and she barely heard from him anymore. But she said nothing as she soaked in the light of his embrace (so pure and loving) before stepping away and turning as their other siblings walked into the room. All of them save Jophiel, Ariel, and Chamuel stared at their counterpart. Ilene was not to ignorant to know that they had been created to mirror their father and their aunt. Whereas Michael was their father… Luciel fell and became their aunt (Though it was obvious that Luciel doesn't remember that). Where Raphael was their father… Gabriel had the potential to become their aunt. Where she was life… Azrael was death. Jophiel, Ariel, and Chamuel had been created to balance the others yet barely had a standing chance before they alongside Azrael had been swallowed by their aunt's darkness.

"My brothers. My sisters. Welcome home. Much has happened since we all last stepped foot in Heaven and now it is time for a change," she started watching all of them and inwardly purring at the feel of their graces. Heaven's light was almost too bright to look at yet Luciel seemed to absorb it in as he had done ages ago. "Luciel, many eons _have_ passed since you were last standing by my side. It would seem Father has either taken or locked away your memories for you are his greatest light and his strongest warrior. If you were to see some of things that have come to passed, you would weep. I believe he is trying to keep not only that from happening, but he also needs you to show strength for the younger angels."

Luciel felt worried at the mention that he did not have access to all his memories but if his father thought it was a good idea, he would not argue with him. He would not rebel against his father's judgement. Raphael, Michael, and Gabriel felt shocked and understood everything that she was not saying to them. Luciel does not remember being Lucifer and that brother they have come to know is not the brother that stands before them.

Ilene clears her throat bringing the attention to herself, "I have decided to take control of Heaven in our Father's steed. An incident on Earth led to our aunt being set free and Father decide to give her a chance at rehabilitation than locking her away again."

Here she turned to her four siblings that had been taken away. "'Tis the reason that your four stand before us now and can once again heal in the light of our father. Many things have change and you will all be given one earthen week to _catch up_ on all that you have missed."

She looks at her brethren in whole. "I have gifted souls with the right to become angels. You will all move out to the fledglings and find those that will be in your division. Michael, once they have gotten their garrisons together and they have learned the basics of their craft… you will start training for there is a new threat upon us and Earth. We will need everyone to be ready."

"What is the threat," Azrael questions and Ilene feels a flutter deep in her grace as she hears the gravelly yet smooth sound of his voice.

"An alternate version of our beloved Michael has crossed into our world. He plans to tear it all to pieces and wreak havoc over Father's creation because well… because something is incredibly wrong with him. We must stop him or at least send him back to his own world."

It was Gabriel who questioned her next. He had run away. _He left her. He left. And ten Lucifer stabbed him and then he died. Why? Why? Why Father? Why Gabe?_ "There is something else that you are not telling us. What is it?"

She looked at her siblings that do not know of the horrors that have plagued the earth and stated, "There is a being named the Anti-Christ that has resided on earth for many millennia. His fate is to bring upon Armageddon. It will be up to our half-brother, Jesus to put a stop to him and his reign."

"We have a half-sibling?" A small chorus of five beings questioned at the same time her eldest brother, Michael stepped forward, "What gives you the right to have the throne?"

Ilene tilted her head to the side, "Because of the circumstances that I will not name in respect for my beloved's current metal stability, I as the 'fifth-born' hold the right. The four of you were gone. I hold the keys now."

A smirked danced on her lips and she knew that Gabriel would appreciate this one with his knowledge of pop culture, "Nicki Minaj once said, 'You can be the King, but watch the Queen conquer.'"

She was right. He snorted once before uncontrollable giggles escaped his mouth. He had finally managed to calm down before he caught the dumb-struck expression on Michael's face and he was off again leaning against her to keep himself upright. Ilene had a huge smile on her face as her own shoulders shook with laughter.

It took them a few minutes to calm down and when they did, Ilene lounge back into the throne and kicked her feet up onto one of the armrests.

"I have things to do to prepare ourselves for these upcoming battles, so for now, I need you all to go get your fledglings and get them ready. Aside from the little ones, you will all need to visit different areas of to fix and heal. Ariel, I need you at the Garden as soon as possible. The quicker that heals. The better."

She turned to towards Jophiel, "My sister, I need you at the choir house. Fill the heavens with songs of peace and prosperity. Sing the songs of hope and welcome the souls of the fallen into our home."

Ilene tilted her head to look over at Chamuel, "I have need of you at the armory. Please take stock of all that we have and all that we will need. And there may be some tension between some of our younger siblings, I would like for you to delegate between them and ease them of their anxiety."

She faced her twin. One of halves of her grace. Her opposite in power. "Dear Azrael, I do hope your pouch has enough room for all the souls that are about to grace our presence. I hear there is a new Death in town. I think you should go and negotiate with them."

And then she turned to the four eldest, "Raphael, our infirmaries will need expansion. It will be up to you to keep the peace between our brethren and the fledglings."

"Gabriel," she started, and she smiled gently at him. "it will not be long before the general populace finds out about the beginning of the end. I need you to keep an eye out on what exactly is going on. Find the false messiahs and false prophets. We must be thoroughly prepared. And get in contact with the Winchesters and our fallen brother, Castiel. We must find out what they plan to do for the beast that shares our brother's grace."

And then she turned to the first two. The Warrior and The General. Her brother and her beloved. "Ah, my dearest brother, Michael. The First Born. This brings me much joy for your actions against _Lucifer_ , dear brother, you are confined to the Heavens to continue with training and stabilizing our home. We do not need this twisted and not that far off version of you capturing, well you, and stealing your grace. We don't need him stronger. We _need_ him dead. So, I leave my beloved, Luciel as your guard. There will be no place in our home that you can go that he will not be able to follow. You two will stand as one in front of our brethren and bring hope upon them that we can survive these troubling times."

She stood up slowly and smiled at them in whole, "Tis a wonderful thing for us all to be back together again. I love you all and I will not be separated from any of you ever again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I also have things to do. Azrael, brother, as one half of my grace, I leave you in charge in my stead."

With another smile, she flew from Heaven and down to hell to her beloved's abandoned kingdom. She watches as his little demons immediately flock the completely dirty throne room. Which is honestly gross. A couple millennia in that cage does not give your permission to forget simple etiquette beloved. Honestly, it doesn't matter how dark Hell is… this place could use some light. Maybe not as bright as Heaven but a couple lamps here or there. And serious old bricks with torches and this 1800s renaissance throne? Pathetic. If he had ever succeeded and made her his queen (cue eyeroll) she would have gutted him like a fish if he thought she'd stay anywhere near here.

She says nothing as they rushed into the room and she slid down into this throne also. Of course, after she changed it. There was no way in hell, pun fucking intended, was she sitting on that piece of shit.

"Who are you," one of them asks. It was holding onto what looked like an angel blade. She almost laughed. That little thing couldn't kill her. She was an archangel. She supposes she should learn these demons' names. They are still her gifts. Maybe a little corrupted and murderous and sinful but still her gifts. And in a way, her step children for her beloved created them and are their father.

"I am Ilene," she states. Her head tilts to the side as she reads his soul. "You are Darius. Born into a family that loved you yet set you up to be taken advantage of by many of your aunts. Sold your soul to a crossroad demon to slaughter them all for freedom."

Darius tenses in front of her. Most demons do not remember their human life which she supposes is a sweet thing for her beloved to do. Good for them to not remember how blessed they used to be before they damned themselves.

"How do you know that," the demon snarled his grip tightening on the blade in his hand. She sighed and stretched her hand for the blade.

"Silly little thing," she tsked as the weapon sprung forward into her grasp. "This will not work on me. I am Ilene, the Archangel of Souls. The Archangel of Life. I am Lucifer's Gracemate and Azrael's Gracebond."

"Lucifer is dead," one of them spat. Black goo landed on her shoes and she signed deeply. She quite liked these shoes. Gabriel had bought them for her on one of the small occasions they crossed paths.

She snapped her fingers and engulf the demon in light. "As his mate, I have a right to everything that belongs to him which includes this pitiful excuse of a kingdom. Now I'm also warrior of a God. I am his first daughter, but even I understand the importance of hell now. It shall stay, but a new system will be in place."

She flicked her hand wiped the goo away from her shoe before she stood up from the throne. "First, we're going to start by cleaning this place up. All of this dust and dirt makes me want to run to the nearest shower."

"Secondly, I will go through all of the demons and those with the strongest presence and soul will become the leader of their faction. I will eventually get around to bringing about new Princes and Knights of Hell."

"There will be a new tracking system of the souls that enter Hell. And no demon will make deals with children just because their mother took their favorite teddy bear… a list of offense will be added along the wall to know what qualifies for deal making."

"I will have to consult with my siblings to see what punishments shall be implemented for those that commit horrifying crimes. There will also be a training facility to learn how to properly defend oneself and to teach the darling hellhounds how to attack."

Ilene had been pacing before the demons like a drill sergeant before turning to look at the demons before her. Her eyes started to bleed white with no pupils showing and the shadows of her wings spread out behind her.

"Failure to comply to the demands of your High Queen will lead to either immediately death or indefinite solitude in Lucifer's old cage."

She stood before them all with her head held high and her eyes still shining. "Also, my beloved is not dead. Our Father brought him back. But I have more need of him with me than you will ever have need of him suffering with you all."

She shot them all a particularly nasty smile before flying out of there and make to her home. To her family.

When Ilene makes her way back to Heaven, she takes a few minutes to check in on her family. She sees that they had gathered all the fledglings and other angels into the Garden and showed them how to heal it. She saw how Lucifer, Raphael, and Jophiel all sat to the side and helped their too big wings. She remembers when she was in the same position waiting patiently for her Father to help with her wings.

She remembered him reaching out and grabbing his very light to pull and balance her wings. She remembered falling asleep at night hearing the screams of outrage from her Aunt in a deeper corner of Heaven where her Father's light did not touch.

She remembered waking up in the middle of what had then been called Nyx with screams bouncing of her lips and her grace trembling in ways that made her fold over in pain. She remembered tears streaming down her face as she tried to drown out the voice of her aunt from her ears.

She remembers Azrael and Luciel coming into her room attempting to comfort her and trying to block out the sounds by their wings. She remembers the panic clawing at her throat whenever the resounding sound of yells and explosions took to a higher degree because her father went to yell at her aunt for scaring her.

She remembered the almost impossible pitch her voice reached as she watched her aunt envelop her twin brother in her darkness. She remembered glowing brighter than even Lucifer to get him back as she flew faster than she ever had to get to him.

She remembered how the light of her Father yanked her back far away from the battle when her aunt turned towards her. By the time she made it back near everyone, she had lost more siblings. The roar of anger that escaped her had been the blow her Father needed to severely weaken their aunt enough to lock her away.

And for millennia pass, Ilene felt the ghosts of pain from her Azrael as their aunt tortured and twisted and damaged him from within her grasp.

Ilene startles when she feels something wet on her face. She blinks and reaches a hand to her face. It takes her a second to realize that she had been crying. She looked back at the others and rolled her shoulders back to center herself.

Right. She had more important things to do than reminisce about the past. She got her siblings back and her beloved and that was all that mattered.

Ilene took to the air and headed towards the Archangel's Abode. She smiled as she passed each of their a _partments._ By the time they had turn the equivalent of sixteen, each of them had built their own homes to reside in instead of staying in the home their father raised them in. It gave them the illusion of privacy from their father's prying eyes.

She looked over Luciel's area and smiled as she noticed the cloudy smoke that seemed to only exist in her nightmares disappear from around it.

She reached her Father's home. Their brother was the only to stay in there. Seeing as after he came and found his ground, Father took to checking on the various prisons and strengthening the locks. All except Lucifer's. He had admitted once that he was afraid to visit and free Lucifer without knowing if Lucifer had truly repented.

A guilty part of her had been relieved while another part of her had raged to not be reunited with her beloved.

Ilene walks into her half brother's room and shakes her head. Honestly, it looked like Gabriel's and that idiot had only been back for two days. (Not to mention, Gabriel's room wasn't all that clean to begin with)

Ilene tsked before she started picking up clothing off the floor. She saw her younger brother lying stretched out across his bed with his wings wrapped around him like a blanket. He had noise cancelling headphones on. There is no telling just what he could have missed. It was nice to see that he had not been cast out during Metatron's bid for power. Then again, there was no spell written that was strong enough to kick an Archangel out of their areas or Heaven. Luckily for her brother, his area was higher up in Heaven near theirs.

He looked so peaceful. She remembered when he first came home to the Heavens. She was still grieving over the loss of Luciel, but her attention had been drawn like everyone else to the small Nephilim gracing our home.

He was physically a man, yet the nature of his grace was still of a child. She hadn't wanted to be near him. She could feel the strength of light inside of him and it reminded her so much of her beloved.

She avoided him until she caught him curiously looking around Luciel's area while she was there. Her feet were more silent then his as she followed him around the area. And her very core shook with grief when he came across Luciel's drawing room. There had been a enlarge painting of the two of them that Luciel crafted himself hanging on the wall.

 _She watches her brother scrunch his nose up at the sight. "Who is she? Lucifer does not look so devious here."_

 _A snarl crossed her features, "His name is Luciel and I am his mate. I am Ilene. I am the Fifth Archangel. Luciel's grace mate and Azrael's grace bond. I am life."_

 _He spun around so fast that his wings didn't even have enough time to catch up. "What?"_

 _She sniffed in disdain, "I am your older sister, halfing." Jehovah frowns before sneering in disgust. "Why do you all call me that? Are we not all of God's children? And I am the one born of flesh and bone whereas he created you all. So, does that make him your Father or your Creator? Does that make you an object or a person?"_

 _Her hand had been around his throat before he knew it, "Understand this, halfling. You could not be born until Father created you. So, is he your Father or your Creator? You are called halfing because that it what you are. Would you prefer mortal? Would you prefer bastard? Nephilim are not allowed to be born yet Father allowed you to be born. Allowed you to spread his word amongst those cockroaches."_

 _Before he had time to reply, she had already thrust her fist into his chest and into his soul. It was simply beautiful. It shined with so much light that she nearly weeps at how similar it was to her Luciel._

 _Luciel. Her beloved._

 _She removed herself from her brother's space and turn to look at the gorgeous painting of the two of them. "Luciel or Lucifer since that what people seem have taken to calling him was not always so devious. He was a very devoted mate and friend. He cared for us all and kept us caressed in his light. I know the pureness of his heart even when the Mark of Darkness began to corrupt him. And yet, I am the reason he fell. I betrayed him, and my guilt will never let me forget. I love him, and he loved me."_

 _Her tears trailed down her face and she knew she had to control them. It will not do will to cause another great flood of the Earth because of her broken heart. "Oh, how he cherished me and our siblings. He sung hymns so bright and filled with life that the very souls in my wings danced with joy. Even if I hadn't been born from his grace, there could be no other that I could love like he."_

" _You miss him," she heard him state from somewhere behind her._

" _I do. I miss him oh so much just as I know that he is a victim to his circumstances. I am not the only one to betray him. Our Father did also. One by giving him the mark and two by siting aside as Michael and I cast him out."_

" _He will be back one day."_

" _Yes, he will. He will return with a destiny to either die or reign supreme. In either circumstance, I do not get the beloved that I crave for back."_

Ilene shook herself out of her memories. She had gotten her beloved back and that was all that mattered. She sat down on the edge of his bed near his head and pushed at him gently with her grace. He groaned slightly and rolled towards her. She huffed out a laugh while she ran her fingers through his hair. She pushed again with her grace and she could see his wings flutter in response. He peeked open an eye and seen her sitting beside him with a slight smile.

"Sister," he voiced roughly. He yawned and stretched out on his limbs like a kitten. He sat up in the bed and removed his headphones. He looked at her and smiled and her heart ached. He looked so much younger. He looked like a fledging when he smiled, and she physically ached for her own. "Sister, I have not seen you."

"Ah, I went to spend time with the mortals. It was quite the experience, but alas, trouble has brought me back home."

Jehovah frowned, "Trouble? What kind?"

She patted his shoulder gently before maneuvering him around so that she could get to his wings. She untangled them and straighten them for him. It looked like he had gone a millennium since he had got a grooming.

"It's time for argemmodon, dear brother."

It hurt her to see the look of despair that crossed his features, "The end is here then? What of the Apocalypse? _Who_ let Lucifer out of his cage?"

"'Tis a lot that you have missed, but this battle is not with Lucifer. Tis with Michael. Come. There is much for you to catch up on and so little time."

Ilene is _stressed_. She has so much to do and so little time. That fucking alternate Michael was wrecking all types of havoc on Earth. He seemed to take such enjoyment in seeing the fear in all the humans' eyes as he killed them.

And let's not mention all the natural disasters he was causing especially how his power seemed to battle with her eldest brother. Mika had to be forcibly put on bedrest as Michael continuously tried to enter heaven. This sickness that plagued his grace effected Mika so negatively. Jophiel had to take over training for him.

She was going to end that fucking alternate if it's the last thing she did.

But as of now, she had finally tracked down the Winchesters and the other alternates. And her _step-son_. She could rage bubble up inside of her, but she ignored it. She had more important things to worry about than her mate's other bastard child. Luckily, since Lucifer siphoned him for majority of his grace, she didn't have to worry about this one ending the world.

With Castiel's return during an obviously busy time for them, he simply forgot to hide his presence from his more powerful siblings. It was quite easy to track down when she concentrated on him. But it wasn't at the same time. This fucking bunker that kept masking his presence at every single turn. She would get a read on him only for it to disappear near this bunker. But she was persistent, and she would not be kept away.

She tilted her head and concentrated. It hurt a little to push her power through, but she was eventually able to feel the souls inside of the building. Right away, she could feel the souls that did not belong. Those were the easiest to compel.

Ilene reached for the easiest to manipulate and had them write her sigil along the wall. A bleeding hand was pressed against the wall and she quickly flew in. She landed on the table and smiled at all the weapons immediately trained on her.

"Oh, good. You're all prepared," she laughed. She effortlessly spotted the bastard child out of the group and she could feel the fury rip through her grace and the way both her beloved and her brother flinched away from it.

"Sister," she heard Castiel gasp. Ilene turn to look at him. The pain in his face was raw. She felt guilty. The Angel of Thursday had been one of her favorites. It was on a what was now considered Thursday that she had been created. Thursday when she gained her brother Azrael. Thursday when her Father declared Luciel as her mate.

She quickly grew fond of the day and subsequently the Angel that held the title. "Castiel? I have not seen you since you were a fledging. Come. Let me get a look at you."

Ilene moved gracefully across the table before stepping off and walking up to her brother. She ran a hand through his vessels' hair. Her heart grew heavy at the sight of his wings. So lifeless. So brittle. Her poor little Thursday.

"What are you doing here, sister? No one has seen you for centuries," he whispered brokenly. At the moment, he sounded like the fledging she remembered. Oh, how she wanted to strangle her Raphael and Michael both for sending her little warrior into the pits of hell. She doubts his wings had even healed from the excursion before they sent him off on other tasks.

"Um, Cass? Who is this," she heard from behind her. When Ilene turn around, she nearly wept. This man's soul was so beautiful. It sparkled and glowed and called out for her. It took her a moment to recognize the traces of Luciel intertwined into crevices of the soul.

He could only be his vessel. Samuel Winchester.

"Hello, Sam. I am Ilene. The Archangel of Souls and Life."

"I have never heard of you," he replied with a suspicious look. She smiled politely at him. "I doubt it. I had been left out of many texts. That was fine by me though. You little humans and your endless prayers are _exhausting_. I see why Father ignored them for so long."

The blonde lady beside her scowled. Ilene gently tapped her soul and she could feel anger build up inside of her again. Someone brought a long-deceased soul back to life without her permission? No one touched souls other than she and Azrael. She cared little for Death or any of his reapers. Souls belonged to the twins.

It was Castiel's gentle brush of grace that brought her out of her stupor. Right. She had other things to worry about than a stray soul. She would get to the bottom of that later.

"What are you here for," Castiel inquired and she turned back to him. She had no worries about any of them attempting to kill her. She was fast. Faster than Gabriel and the pagan god Hermes put together. She was life and killing her meant killing everything else.

"I want to kill this alternate version of my brother and I believe the answer lies across the veil of reality. I need your help in getting there."

One of the misplaced souls sneered, "And why should we help you?"

Ilene tilted her head, "You're helping me help you. My siblings and I can fix your world. You can all start over and be better. Be purer. We can give heal you and your world from what was done to you by one of us because it was wrong."

"That sounds like a load of bullshit, but go off sis," one of the teenagers said in the back. Ilene blinked her eyes and turned to look at her. "Take it or leave it. You're going to need an archangel to end this version of my brother and I wouldn't count on any of my other siblings to come to your aid."

"Aren't you the only archangel left," Sam questioned. A part of her wondered why the Nephilim hadn't said a word, but she was perfectly fine with it keeping its mouth shut.

"No, Father brought my eldest brothers back and my Aunt Amara brought back my younger siblings. All nine original Archangels are back in Heaven since the beginning of time."

She saw the fear in his eyes and wondered what for. She honestly didn't keep up with how things went down when Lucifer was first set free. She avoided them all since she didn't want see Michael and Lucifer kill each other. It must have been bad to bring such fear in ones' eyes.

"You're his mate," she heard a new voice whisper. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the Nephilim. The boy looked every bit of his mother, but his grace and soul were all his father. She hated him oh so much. "You are Lucifer's mate."

"Luciel," she corrected somewhat gently. She could see the bond Castiel built with this boy and it would not do her well if she killed him. "But you are right. I am his Evening Light. When Michael killed my beloved, it gave my Father a reason to start over. I was the only Archangel left and if I died, this world would look worse than anything you can imagine. Standing here right now, I've caught glimpses of the other world and I can tell you killing me would make _that_ world look like candy land. My death would wipe out everything in existence until the only thing left would be those in Heaven and Hell. Until there is nothing left but ghosts and the silent echoes of screams from the fallen. So, my Father gave me back my siblings. He gave me back my beloved. And I am trying to give you all peace. But I can _not_ do that without your help."

"Can you give me back my son," she heard another voice question. This time she turned to a red headed woman. One with partial immortality. She reeked of Gabriel's scent and Ilene mentally rolled her eyes at the thought of her older brother who was currently in Heaven adding ladies and men alike to his bed.

"Your son was a demon, but a soul is a soul. If I cannot bring him back, my brother Azrael can," she nodded. "He would very much be in the empty and no reaper no matter how high ranking they are. No matter what title they take can bring a demonic soul back."

"What about the natural order," Sam questioned. Ilene furrowed her brows. She was on a timeline. She had things to do. "What about it? Your mother died years ago and yet here she stands. You have died more times than my wings beat a minute and yet here you stand. I have seen defeat many times over and yet somehow life still prevails. Natural order is an illusion."

Sam chuckled, "Its funny. I remember a few years back your brother Michael saying the same thing about Free Will."

"Free Will started as an illusion. It is not so anymore. You can thank my beloved for the reason you were able to make the conscious decision to go against Heaven."

"Your Father didn't want the Apocalypse."

"My Father didn't want a lot of things that happened, but did he stop them?"

"We won't help you," he snapped, and Ilene chuckled. "You won't help me because you do not want to? You won't help me because I am the mate of the Favored Son? Is it because I am archangel? You want your brother back and I want my family safe. You don't even understand the shit Dean Winchester has kicked off by saying yes that monster. Congratulations to that idiot, Argemmodon is here. Welcome to the end of the world, jackasses."

"See, no. We've faced the end of the world. We fought the angels when they tried to bring upon the Apocalypse and won- "

" _Didn't you end up in Hell," she snorted._

"We defeated the Godstiel and the Leviathans- "

" _Wasn't it Castiel and Raphael dick measuring contest that led to that?"_

"We defeated Eve- "

" _I never liked that bitch," she snarled._

"We beat the Darkness- "

" _I'm pretty sure Aunt Amara kicked your asses from here and back again."_

"We beat the Knights of Hell."

" _Asmodeus had always been a pain in the ass. So weak and useless. But he had a silver tongue when needed."_

"We beat Lucifer again."

" _And yet he is once again alive."_

"We don't need your help to save Dean or save the world."

"Actually, you do. When the Alternate Michael dies, you will have to kill him in Dean's body. You want to save Dean? You're going to need his soul. And would you look at that? _I_ am the Angel of Souls. While you guys are sitting here trying to find a way to stop him, I've already gotten the ball rolling in Heaven and Hell. I'm preparing for the shit show that's about to come our way. So, you will either help or get the hell out of my way. "

Ilene spun around and dodge the bullet that was heading for her, "We won't let you angels ruin this world also." His soul did not belong here. Her eyes glowed as a fury recoiled off her in waves. She did not have time for this. "Sometimes I wish Father would've never created you all."

She turned just as quickly to the witch with the demon son before she flew the two of them out of there. She could feel the Nephilim reach out for them with his powers, but they were still so weak from having his grace taken.

"Will you help us stop him from destroying our world," she inquired as they landed in the throne room of Heaven. Her family were all lounging around when she landed. She could see the nervousness pouring out of the witch, but her eyes connected with Luciel and again with Gabriel. She could see the arousal pour into her at the sight and Ilene rolled her in disgust. "Excuse me, but we have important things to do."

The witch snapped back to attention managing to reign in the blush dancing her features. Rowena's eyes flicker around the room and she just cannot believe the power radiating from them all. "Yes, I promise to help as long as I get my son back."

Ilene hummed, "I swear it on my grace."

Rowena nodded and started naming the things that she needed to start the process. She stopped herself in the middle of one of her sentences, "You will save Dean Winchester, also? Feathers, I mean Castiel, has grown quite attached to him."

Ilene sniffed and turned her nose up in disdain, "I don't care much about saving Dean, but I'll save him as long as I get to punch his lights out. How dare he kills my Luci!"

Luciel rolls his eyes in the corner, but he also subconsciously rubs the area where he just somehow knows a blade pierced him at. He hadn't wanted to worry anyone, but he was sure he could feel his fallen's conscious poking at the edge of his mind.

It takes only a few moments for Ariel to gather everything that the witch needs for the ritual. In the back of his mind, Luciel can see all the horrible things he had done to the witch in the name of power and self-preservation. He can understand the fear in her eyes a little better now.

"All that is left is angelic grace," she states avoiding eye contact with all of them save Gabriel. He only has to take a deep breath to catch the honeysuckle scent of Gabriel surrounding the woman. All of them tense up at her words though. Immediately dozens of images and horrifying scenes are thrown over the link that only they share. He catches sight of yellow eyes and a syringe before it felt like a wall slam down onto him.

Chamuel still felt the ghost of a needle piercing her skin. She forced herself to not scratch at her arms. The sweet scent of wickleberries entered the atmosphere. She turned her head to see that Ariel had cut her arm open and her grace pouring into one of bowls near them.

"This shall be enough to keep the rift open while we get our answers. Do know that we all possess the knowledge of how tricky and mischievous that you can be and how fickle your loyalty is… we will be leaving our younger brother to watch over you. Do note that we have already placed protection wards over him. Your magic will have no effect on him if you try to betray us and he has our permission to slay you where you stand should choose to do so," Jophiel announces. Her siblings can hear the taste for blood in her words and Ariel makes the mental note to help heal her sister of the rage within her.

The witch gulps in fear but nods her head. She takes a moment to analyze the new powerful player on the board that enters the room. It takes a moment to place him though it may be because he looks nothing like the portraits painted of him, yet he still gives off that vibe of power that she feels whenever she nears one.

Standing before her with sun-kissed skin and long dark brown dreaded-locks with a roguish yet boyish smile on his face was the begotten son. Jesus or Jehovah or well he went by a lot of names.

He smiles at her kindly and yet she can still see the spirit of a warrior in his eyes. Peace and Love radiates from him and she lets her guard down even more. She may not worship the Father of creation, but she knows that she is still one of his many children. Jehovah will not harm her.

"We shall depart now," a gravely voice breaks into the conversation and she takes note of another angel that stands beside Ilene. She can't get a good read on angels, but she could vaguely see the way their auras seemed to be drawn to one another yet never mixing.

"Return home safely," Jehovah told them, and they all nodded before straightening their spines and stepping through. Immediately, they are all hit with another set of memories yet this time they can see Michael's face and feel the pain of a blade running through them. Too late did the wall come crashing down to escape the memories even though they had only glimpsed the pain of death.

All eyes seek out Michael who had dropped to his knees and it takes full strength to not step away from him before his eyes flicker up and to Gabriel with such pain in both their eyes that they weep. "Brother, how can you stand the sight of me?"

Gabriel walks forward just a little before kneeling in front of their eldest brother. The first born. The one who was supposed to be the strongest of them all. "For I know it was not you that claimed my life just as I know it was not Luciel who attempted to slay me."

Luciel startled as his own dark memories attacked him and nearly wept at the sight of fallen version of him attempting to kill their brother. They had raised Gabriel themselves. Taught him all their tricks and how to fly. Stood by his side as he carefully created his first animal and helped him shape moons and stars for their father to give light to and place.

He walked slowly towards the youngest of the first four and cradled him in his arms gently. "We will never hurt you. You are our brother. Our light. Our soul. No harm from any of us shall ever be bestowed against you again."

Ilene turned her gaze from the sight of her kneeling loved ones and to the area around them. She can feel the presence of angels in the air. She also felt nauseous just from the sight of the world. So much death. The balance had been thrown off greatly.

She sighed deeply and nearly choked on her breath from the acidic air. This place was _killing_ her. A glance at the ground around her showed life seeping into anything in a 3-mile radius of her.

If her home world looked like this, she could understand why the monstrous version of her brother left it.

 _You know other than being mental._

She lowers herself to her knees and throws her essence into the ground. She pulls from the small amount of light in the air. The purity from her touch begins to spread around when she finally notices Raphael and Ariel drop to the ground with her. The air around them super charges and the area begins to once again vibrate with life.

They can feel the other angels coming into awareness and heading in their direction, but then she feels Luciel's light pouring into the atmosphere. It's like watching a bath bomb explode.

Luciel's light pours over them all and dark drops of corruption begins to pour out of them. Hatred. Insanity. Lust for power. All falls away and leaves the pure angelic nature of who they are… who they were made to be shown themselves.

Jophiel looks at them with graceful eyes as they all landed in front of her siblings. It was so few of them. They all look at them in confusion with their angel blades out. Not knowing if they should attack or let the siblings continue with their healing.

She knelt beside her siblings and poured her grace into the world. She smiled when she felt Chamuel follow her down. She smiles when she felt Michael and Gabriel's grace turn from comforting each other to healing the world around them.

Her eyes shined glow brighter as she felt Luciel's light wash over her and this world even more. Her eyes sought out his form and she noticed how his grace seemed to cradled Ilene's close. Her sister seemed to be concentrating and her skin began to lose the pale pallor it had taken on.

Bit by bit they heal the world around them until the air is easier to breathe. Ilene doesn't look as if she is at death's door. Until Chamuel can just lift her hand and feel the life in the air. Maybe not to the extent Ilene can, but she can still feel it.

The angels from this world have dropped out of their semi-defensive stances and gaped at the world around them. Chamuel even sees one collapse to the ground and weeps for the world it had long forgotten.

Chamuel is inclined to join them. The humans in her universe have corrupted the world so. Too much pollution and not enough nature. She is not entirely surprise that Ilene does not recognize that their own earth is slowly dying. It is so many different life forms that her sister will not begin to feel the effects until the very end.

Chamuel looks at Ilene and notices the oddly determined look on her sister's face. She wonders what her elder sister could be thinking when she feels a twinge in the air. Chamuel twitches and its take her a second to realize it. As the balance between the angels of life and death, Chamuel always held a sensitivity for each. Her grace a beautiful pink not unlike the color of her second eldest brother's wings pulses under her skin before she realizes that Ilene's grace is poking at her.

She turns fully this time right as Ilene grasps a small bit of her grace before poking at something again. Its not until the twinge in the air became a forceful push did she understand. Ilene was trying to create an archangel. Why she chose Chamuel to be her muse was confusing considering who both of her other halves were.

Ilene let go of her grace and Chamuel felt it slot back into place like a puzzle piece before another, harder pinkish colored light began to form in front of them.

It flickered in and out of existence and seemed to be reaching out. Chamuel didn't even notice when she stepped forward and began to help ground the figure attempting to get out. She didn't notice until it was her who was poking at the light and not Ilene when the figure features became oh so clear. She was looking at herself.

Her eyes are wide as they both stare at each other before she's being yanked back by Jophiel barely dodging the other versions of her blade.

" _What is this trickery? Michael does your treachery know no bounds? You would go behind our Father's back and create another version of me. Well worry not, I will not be one of your puppets. I shall defeat this imposter and dispose of you next."_

Ariel knew she was in another universe other than her own. But now she feels like she stepped into ANOTHER universe because honestly, what in the purgatory is going on here? She always knew her eldest sister was capable of great things (honestly, she not only has souls as feathers for her wings, but she manages to quell the bloodthirstiness of Jophiel and keep Azrael from accidently killing everything he touches with just a smile), but this was one a completely different level.

 _She brought back an archangel._

She turns to look at Ilene in shock, but her shock turns to unbelievable worry at the sight of Ilene being held upright by Luciel and Raphael. She was pale once again and look one second away from fading out of existence.

"Sister," she hears Raphael asks and before Ariel knew it, she was summoning a healing bag from her and Raphael's pocket dimensions. Ilene furrowed her brow at the sight weakly flapping her hand like a penguin before leaning closer to Luciel's light.

"I am fine. It just took a lot out of me to bring her back. Without Chamuel's help, I surely would have perished."

That doesn't quell Ariel's worry, but she does look over to the Alternate version of her youngest sister. The one that was currently in a battle with Jophiel.

The angels of this world watched in awe and confusion yet had also moved themselves back into their defensive stance. Ariel felt the shift in the air when her eldest brother assumed control.

It probably wasn't a good idea considering the Michael of this world seemed to be power-hungry delusional dickhead but hey, it caught their attention. Jophiel immediately stepped away from the fight while the other version of Chamuel turned towards the eldest in unmistakable fury.

"I fear there has been a misunderstanding," Michael starts. He pauses waiting for the girl to quip back or even attack, but all he gets is a single brow risen. "We are not from your world."

"And why should I believe you, Deceitful One?"

Though it was obvious that she should not be up and moving, Ilene was doing so anyway. All the siblings flocked around her and used their grace to keep her upright as her eyes fixed upon the doppelganger.

"I am Ilene, the Archangel of Souls. The Archangel of Life. I am Lucifer's Gracemate and Azrael's Gracebond. My siblings and I hail from another world where life and death are equal. Over the course of the last decade, many evils had been released upon our world. Though nothing is comparable to the monster that _your_ Michael is. He has laid waste to our people and loved ones simply because he can. You were dead. I presume he had killed you. I want to defeat him, so I found a way to his world and I brought you back. You can either help us and succeed where you failed, or I can kill you where you stand and find another way."

Jophiel smiled. It was almost like the good old days before the war with their aunt. Back when Ilene was fiercer and more bloodthirsty. Back when she was simply Ilene. The Mate of the General. When Ilene was being built up to be their Father's executioner. Jophiel snorts. The irony of it all. The Archangel of Life being tasked with taking life from those who had done wrong in the name of their Father. But that was before she and Azrael understood their powers and Ilene laid waste to anyone that looked at her siblings wrong.

It's why Eve nearly died even inside of Purgatory. She had threatened Chamuel (and tried to get her grimy and dirty paws on Luciel). Ilene hadn't spared her any mercy as she ruthlessly cut through Eve's "children" to get to her. And when she did? Ilene tossed her around in a fierce battle like a ragdoll before she uncaringly stabbed her through the chest with her sword. It was only because of Father commanding her to stand down that Ilene didn't finish off the job.

"I do not believe you," the clone of Chamuel stated and Jophiel sneered. She wishes Michael would have just let her continue to lay waste to the real imposter. "But I cannot deny you the help. What do you need?"

This is a trap. Jophiel is sure of it. No one gives in so easily.

"I need to bring back the rest of your siblings."

The clone is shocked for just one second before she nods her head with tears in her eyes. Ilene sags lightly with relief. "I am too weak to do so. Bringing you back was too much for me to handle, but if we all combine our powers and strength then maybe… maybe we can do this."

"Show me and I shall help," the other stated. Immediately all the present Archangels were hit with the memories of Ilene bringing back Chamuel. She had started small. Her grace poking at the life in the air. She sees the intent. She was looking for this version of Luciel. She had been unable to believe that he was dead. She had stumbled over a small bit of the alternate Chamuel's essence.

Ilene immediately turned back to her sister to compare the two before she began to pull the alternate back. Constructing a vessel had been easy but pulling the younger one fully out of the Empty drained her. Life was not supposed to venture into Death without reason. If it weren't for Chamuel pulling at the clone, the Empty would've claimed Ilene and destroyed everything else.

When the memory ended with Jophiel pulling her sister back, everyone turned to look at Ilene whom was leaning heavily against Luciel basking in his light. Her tired eyes flickered over them before she began to poke at something else in the air.

Gabriel smacked her away with his own grace and turned his attention to what she is fiddling with. One could imagine his shock to find out that it was his alternate that she felt. He began to pull at this other version of himself and when the alternate version of Chamuel felt the essence, she began to pull alongside of him.

Both could feel the Empty rage at their boldness and begin to suck them dry. But Chamuel would not go without a fight. This was her brother and she would get him back. She drew strength from the light around them and pulled with all her might.

Before they knew it, she was holding a small golden orb of grace in her hands. She immediately began to shed tears over it. She was not alone anymore.

Gabriel began to quickly construct a vessel for this alternate version of himself while the others spread their grace across the world and search for another archangel's. They made a big enemy out of the Empty but for family? They were willing to sacrifice everything.

It wasn't long before all of them had collapsed to the ground. All of them were pale and shivering and so close to death's door. It was then when they felt it.

Grace so pure that they all felt blinded by it. Pure, white, and divine energy cradling them all so close and strengthening them.

Their father.

He left as quickly as he came, but they all felt the love he held for them.

Ilene and her siblings watched as the alternates broke into tears at the feel of their father. She strained her ears just a little to hear the others weep with joy to know that their father had not abandoned them.

She snorted. _If only they knew._

She stood up and shook the unease and near-death experience away. It was time to get down to business. Every second was precious.

Ilene strolled over towards the other alternates and watches how they all slowly stop crying. "I need to defeat Michael and I need your help to do so."

This alternate version of her beloved had the audacity to pout and his face scrunched up as if more tears were to come. "How are we to defeat him? He killed us all. We wouldn't know how to stop him anymore than you. We failed. I failed."

Ilene snarls. It matters not that this isn't her Luciel. He bears his grace and she will not stand for his self-deprecating bullshit.

So, she pulls her fist back and punches him in the face.

"Get yourself together. You are LUCIEL! The second archangel! You can defeat that jackasss if you try. You are now the Leader of Heaven. Our Father _left_. He turned his back on us all. This is his way of mending bridges and to cover loose ends. You claim to be the Favored Son? You claim to be Father's General. Then _act like it._ Your Michael is a danger to both of our worlds. He goes against Father's word. Will you stand to the side and let this slight against our Father stand?"

Everyone looks on in shock. Ilene has never raged against Luciel in such a way. To question his loyalty to Father? It was unheard of.

"Tell me, Luciel? Why did our brother turn his back on Father? And what will you do to stop him," she nearly growled. Her eyes pinned him in place and she would not stop staring at him with such intensity until she received an answer.

This other version of Luciel stared at her mouth wide before a dark shadow crossed his face. "I will destroy him where he stands, He destroyed our home and tore our family apart. He does not deserve to feel the glory of Father's light ever again."

He turned to his version of Ilene who had her head tilted towards the sky basking in the life surrounding her. "Ilene, my love, will you shoulder the responsibilities of ruling Heaven with me?"

"I will stand by your side for all eternity and what's to come, my beloved," she replied. Her voice just a smooth and silky as her doppelgänger.

Ilene looked at her alternate and rose a brow. They were almost exactly alike if you didn't count the markings of constant battle marring her grace or the way that she never fully relaxed and stayed ready for battle.

"I still hear no words of why Michael turned his back on Father yet," she stated impatiently, and her alternate turned towards her. There was nothing but pure anger and hatred in her eyes.

"He was sick with jealousy because my beloved was the Favored son," she sneered, and Ilene felt so strange to see such a look on her face. Sure, she snarls, and she growls, and she scowls but she had never looked so _disgusted_. "He was jealous because he claimed to be a Good Son whereas Luciel was adaptable and freeing and borderline disobedient. He hated it when our Father gave Heaven to Luciel. So, he cast him out and named him Lucifer when our Father left to explore the universe. He twisted human souls and blamed them on my beloved, and when our brethren falsely called for Lucifer's head… he attacked him with everything he had yet still somehow managed to feel betrayed when we rebelled against him. We knew how bright Lucifer shined. We knew the pureness of his heart even when the Mark of Darkness began to corrupt him."

This alternate version of her turned quickly and punched her fist through the nearest tree. They all watched as all the trees surrounding it cracked and tumbled under the feel of her grace. When she turns back towards them, she is fuming, and her eyes are glowing with the power of her grace. "I will see him tortured and defeated before he could ever think to gain peace in death. I will lock him so far into the pits of hell that there will be no way to get to him let alone free him. He will spend the rest of his days begging for freedom and crying for forgiveness. And just when he thinks that I'd forget and give him peace, I will start all over again before I finally throw him into the deepest pits of our Aunt's darkness where he can spend the rest of his days of eternity."

With the Anti-Christ awakening, Luciel memories start to come back. He hates it. He didn't even know what an anti-Christ was exactly.

Well he didn't until he just so happened to be visiting his only begotten son with Ilene… the anti-Christ jumped out at them. Except _she_ didn't jump out exactly.

The sky had darkened, and Ilene stiffened with pure fury (enough that he felt it through their bond). He could see her grace powering up as a dark cloud emerge from the ground. Luciel immediately slid into a defensive position. Though he can admit a part of him (the deranged and evil and lonely, so lonely part of him) felt like this cloud was familiar. The answer came to him in the next second when he felt traces of his own grace intertwined with the soul.

"Father," a distorted voice stated. It seemed impossible, but Ilene stiffened even more.

"You are not welcomed here," his mate growled out. Her grace fluttered around, and she was ready to attack at any given moment.

"You would know the reason why," the voice scoffed. Ilene growled lowly and her fingers twitched with a desperate need to free her blade. "I should end you now."

"You should. You would. But you cannot," the voice mocked before the smoke twisted around until they were looking at a young adult woman. Her skin was a milky chocolate and her hair hung in long, platinum blonde ringlets. Her eyes were brown but her wings? Her wings looked almost exactly like his own. A beautiful pinkish color except hers had traces of blue swirling through them. Blue like his eyes.

Ilene snarls before she took a deep breath and abruptly turned away. "What do you want, Disgraceful One?"

The woman turns her nose up at his mate before dismissing her with only a look, "I wish to speak with my father. _Alone_."

"Not happening," Ilene hiss. Luciel is hit with memories of the other version of him. This is days from after the fall. His voice had been sore and hoarse from screaming and weeping for Ilene to come down to be with him. The only response he received were her tears pouring down from the heavens to flood the earth.

The other version of him had searched through the humans in the area. He found one. She had reminded him so much of Ilene from the way she laughed to the way she smiled. It was as if life itself was in the woman's smile.

So, he took her to bed and took pleasure in her flesh.

It was in the middle of Nyx when he realized what he had done exactly. Funny enough, he didn't learn by paternal connection. He learned from the pure and white-hot fury emerging from Ilene and feeling her power up a strike from Heaven.

He left as quick as he came.

He never knew what happened after that. Seems like he knows now.

"It's not really your decision though is it," the girl smirked. Ilene's fist clenched., "If you think for a second that I will willingly leave him with you, then you are sadly mistaken and if I could, I would strike you down where you stand."

'But you can't," the girl smiled before abruptly turning back towards Luciel. She stuck her hand out with a bright smile. "Hello, Father. It is so nice to finally meet you after so many years. I am Jezebeth."

He could see the promise of violence flashing in Ilene's eyes and knew that if it weren't for how _Jezebeth'_ s fate were to play out, she'd definitely cut that hand off alongside her head.

Luciel took a deep breath before wrapping his hand in some of his grace like a gauze and shaking her hand. From the hiss of pain that came from her, Luciel had made the right decision and interpretation that she might try to inflict him with anything that'd bring back his other side.

"Well that was rude," she pouted. "Here I thought that you'd be happy to be back at your former glory. Lord Lucifer, ruler of the Heavens and Hell. With thousands and thousands of demons at your disposal Nothing to stand in your way."

"His name is Luciel," Ilene hissed. Her eyes were narrowed, and her grace was sparking.

"I wasn't talking to you, wench," the child snarled, and Ilene's sword slipped into her hand. Luciel growled lowly, "Have care of how you speak to my mate. I will tolerate such disrespect to person."

Before a smug smile could make its way to Ilene's face, he turned to her, "I will ask that you leave, beloved. I will not be able to hold a constructive conversation with you and Jezebeth antagonizing each other at every turn.

Ilene looked shocked for only a second before she must have noticed the conflicting emotions across his face. She nodded at him and affectionately brushed his cheek with her grace. "I shall go expand the Heavens and then Hell for the onslaught of the fallen."

Luciel nodded, "I will meet with you when it is time."

Thy shared one last glance before Ilene was flying away and up towards their home. She didn't want to leave him with that abomination, but if that was what he wanted then he had no choice but to respect it.

When she landed in Heaven, it took all her power to not eavesdrop on the conversation she had just left. Though she did open all her senses that she shared with Lucifer to be able to get to him quickly should he need it.

She turned towards the direction she could Chamuel in. The balance between life and death seemed to have taken it upon herself to strengthen the doors to Heaven. It was a wise decision as even now she could feel the deranged version of Michael trying to force his way in.

"The chips you have created for this temporary disturbance seem to be working quite well, sister," Ilene stated as she watched the doors to Heaven open to other angels. The second they neared the doors their chips sent out a pulse confirming their grace matched with what was in the database and the doors open only long enough for them to slot through. Only those who bore the chips could enter and they could only enter one at a time through their own specific entrance.

It kept Michael from entering especially given when he saw one of the baby speedster angels unlocking a door. He tried to force his way through the little one's passage, but he bounced off the lightening defenses Chamuel put up and the doorway closed as the angel ran away from Michael.

"I'll admit that I did not think that it would work this well, but I am quite proud of the outcome," she replied. "Where is Luciel? I thought you two went out for a stroll."

Her gaze darkened as she remembered where she left her beloved before she stubbornly pushed it away. "He sent me back home. I believe that his memories are returning and he's struggling to deal with the emotions."

 _That's the only reason she could believe he would push her away to stay and converse with that thing._

"You could ask Ariel and Raphael to look at the block in his mind," her sister suggested. "Maybe they can fix it."

Ilene stubbornly shook her head though, "I doubt it. Father created the block, so I would assume he let it down. He probably had not intended to keep it up permanently."

"Probably," Chamuel hummed.

Ilene turned her back on the entrance to Heaven and cast a glance around the land surrounding them. "Heaven and Hell needs to be expanded for this fight. "

"You think there is not enough room? Father created Heaven to be big enough so that we all could reside her comfortably."

"While that much is true, Heaven would not be prepared of billions of souls entering all at once. It's a gradual procedure not too much all those stuck in the veil."

Ilene sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Dad should've left me in charge to begin with. We wouldn't be going through so much trouble."

Before either of them could move, Ilene felt a flash of pain erupting through the bond between her and Lucifer at the same time a large blast of grace exploded on the earth.

The sisters immediately tensed as they looked at the carnage happening on the world below.

"It's time."

The battle had been raging on for hours. They had been unprepared and not enough defenses had been laid, but that did not stop them from pushing back their enemies. Somehow, the siblings split up and it was only Luciel and Ilene left.

And somehow, they ended up standing in front Michael himself. Ilene and Luciel could sense the duty-bound rage coming from their half brother as he fought with the opposite.

The end of the world was here.

And this monster that bore her brother's grace but could never hold his love moved to attack Luciel. She could feel Luciel's confusion and hesitation.

"Didn't I already kill you? Twice," the monster inquired mockingly. Ilene gritted her teeth and felt the hurt that ran through Luciel's grace. He couldn't believe that this being that's supposed to be his brother would kill him. Twice. And would say it with a sick smile on its face. Luciel logically knew that he did not mean him but meant the fallen and evil being he had apparently become after the mark and the alternate version of himself. But it hurt nonetheless. And no matter how monstrous this alternative was, he was still his brother. He would not be able to strike against him.

Fortunately for Ilene, she held no qualms. So, when the alternate lifted his sword against Luciel, it was she who parried the attack. She would not stand on the sidelines while her beloved was murdered. Not again. This asshole will die if it's the last thing she does.

"Come on, snake. Let's rattle."

He bore a derange smile as if he was strong enough to beat her. She was Life and only Death stood on equal footing. She definitely did not see Azrael nearby.

"Beloved, go help the others. I'll come find you all when I'm finished here."

Michael tilted his head, "You speak as if you have already won."

Her eyes didn't leave his as she gently pushed Luciel away with her grace, "Because I have." When she felt her mate leave, she launched herself at the monstrous version of her brother. He was always the strongest. The First-Born whom was granted more powers and gifts than the rest of them.

It was time to show him that meant jack shit.

"You are a lot stronger than my Ilene. She may have lived to see another day if she was anything like you."

Ilene growled. He cheated her alternate out of a sweet victory. _Fucking pussy_. She was going to kick his ass. She swung the blade in her hands in a wide ark before twisting around to dodge his attack.

"Not too much to say now, sister?"

Ilene ignored his words and aimed her blade at his neck.

"That's fine. I always believed that you were more attractive when you were quiet. It seems to be the same thought in this world also."

He moved slightly faster than her Michael though that may be only be because he was occupying the body of his true vessel. Aside from his obnoxious talking, the only sound in the area was the connecting of their blades, the rare grunt from the force of it, and the hiss of pain from the connection to one of them.

"I can see the appeal Lucifer had for you though I am gladdened Father did not make you my gracemate. All of that back talking and inability to follow simple orders would have not been tolerated," he sneered.

She huffed out a chuckle, "It must break your heart to see me then. I'm only further proof of Father's favor to Luciel. If you were the Good Son and the Heir, then how come my beloved had the right to a mate. Not only was he the first to be granted one, but out of all the angels Father created, Luciel was the lone angel to have a mate."

"Maybe because Father saw Lucifer's decent into the darkness and realized you women were too much trouble. I mean just look at Eve and Lilith."

She broke his nose with her fist for that comment.

"You have always been jealous of Luciel in Heaven and in Hell. No matter which version of you it may be. You will always be jealous that Father gave him a mate. Father trusted him so much that he gave him the key to our aunt's cell. Jealous that despite you having the title as Heir, it was really Luciel who would receive the throne. So jealous that no matter how hard you tried, it was the Luciel the mortals listened to and followed his way of free will. So jealous that even Father grew fond of the idea of free will and didn't punish the mortal so severely about it anymore."

"Lies! Free Will Is An Illusion. I Am The Good Son. I Would Never Turn My Back On My Father's Word, And I Will Always Make Sure To Cleanse The World Of Evil Such As You And Him. I Did It In My World And I Will Do It Again In This One. Father Should Have Given Me That Mark I Would Have Proven That I Was Much Stronger Than Lucifer Than To Be So Influence By The Darkness. I Am The Heir. The Good Son. And Nothing And No One Can Take That Away From Me."

She snorted softly to herself. It didn't take much to get him so angry.

"I grow tired of your cretinous chatter. Quiet and battle me so that I may end your life quickly."

He smirked before attacking as she quickly parried and retaliated. "You cannot defeat me, sister. I am unstoppable."

" _Shut the fuck up,_ " she growled as they continued their dance around each other. He threw his head back and laughed before flinging his hand at her.

"Let me give you a demonstration of all the power at my fingertips. You will not win in that puny mortal."

He flies close to her and immediately punches her in the face. She cried out at such a humane experience of pain, but she didn't let it stop trying to defend herself, yet his strength was too much to bear.

One punch. She could feel her skull crack.

Another punch. She could feel her jaw break.

A kick. She could feel her ribs cave in.

He continued the endless assault but something behind him had caught her attention. She looked and saw the familiar glow of the portal to the other world.

She had an idea.

Ilene is on death door before her eyes glow with the souls of the humans she patrons and she gain more strength before she grabs ahold of Dean's soul to keep him alive. She uses her rejuvenate grace to heal herself and reaches out to her Father's light grant herself more strength.

She yells out in anger before the tables turns and she's the one beating the fuck out of him. He's going to regret ever laying a hand on _anyone_.

"I wonder how fast you'll bleed out now that you're in your true vessel. Let's see," was all she said before took her blade across his throat. She punched him in the eye before throwing her leg out to kick him upside the head.

She reeled her arm back and punched him right through the stomach. She pulled her arm back not paying any mind to the blood and veins and muscles running down her body. She picks the asshole up and laughs sardonically as he tries to fight her back as she heads towards the veil.

Luciel regretted leaving Ilene with the deranged version of their brother, but he knew from the look on her face that she had no intentions of losing and that he should leave so she wouldn't worry about that monster trying to kill him again.

He had barely left them completely when he felt the rise in power in both of their graces as they connected. He could feel the hum of pure rage and hatred coming from her not only through the bond but also through the angelic radio.

As he flew towards his siblings, he could see some of the younger ones and the fledglings looking on in worry and caution at the feeling of such raw emotions from her.

He pulls his sword out and cuts through some blackish smoke thing that flew at him. The part that was once Lucifer felt mixture of pity and disgust, so Luciel could only guess he must have killed a demon.

It will always be a shock to him to be able to see the difference in the type of angel he had become. He had been no better than Michael though a part of him can say it was definitely out of his control.

Did he like the little primates? Oh, Heavens no. He knew from then and he knows now the little creatures are worthless to him and tiresome. But they make Ilene happy and his father only asked him to love them more than he. But he didn't say to love them more than Ilene and he was okay with that surprisingly.

Personally, he felt they were perfect when they were still little statues in Father's creation room before they were granted a soul.

(He would never get over how strange it looked to see Ilene and their Father casually plucking her wings and letting the souls drown into the bodies. Nor would he get over seeing the feathered souls immediately grow back.)

He moved out of the way as some sort of missile headed in his direction before he looked to ground to see the puny little mortals attempting to fight him. He shook his in disgust that these things think they have a chance against an archangel.

He waved his hand and they went flying and with another wave he transported them to the bunker that he could feel overflowing with the amounts of mortals they were supposed to try to save.

He took a glance around the battle field and spotted his Nephilim brother fighting against the bastard child of his. Well one of them. The Lucifer part of him had honestly forgotten all about the child. He had thought it long dead. It couldn't be prouder to see it defend its father.

" _It is a she,"_ that part seemed to furiously remind him. Luciel ignored it. He had enough issues already than his own mental problems.

Luciel lands on the ground beside Jophiel who takes a deep breath and lets out a piercing high note. Demons dropped left to right at the sound of her true voice.

"Nicely done, sister," he complimented, and she shot him a smile. "You think that's good. Find me a lyre and I'll have them all dropping like flies."

He snorted, "You'll have to ask Gabriel for that one. He was the one dancing around with the pagans."

The two laugh before spinning around and both beheading vampires attempting to sneak up on them. "Brother," Jophiel started, "Would you care for a dance?"

"It would be my pleasure," Luciel replied. The siblings turned to each and got in standard formation before doing the most impressive version of tango the world would ever see. With each twist and turn and kick, a demon or monster hit the ground dead.

Luciel could feel the darker and more damaged version of him enjoy all the carnage around him. But he could also feel the bitterness in his grace. This was what they expected of him. To deal out death no matter how peaceful he may be.

From the memories he had, the fallen version of him had been so lonely and hurt. He hadn't known what to do. His beloved had refused to even see him. His brothers and sisters seemingly hated him. His father cast him out. And that damned mark continued to corrupt him even after he passed it on to someone else.

He even remembers feeling the overwhelming grief through his bond with Ilene as she cried for him. Her tears flowed heavily as she cried and flooded the Earth. They were the only things to make their way to his cage.

He shook his head as he and Jophiel slowed to a stop. Everything within a three-hundred-mile radius had been flattened. Humans transported to safe houses or currently on their way to Heaven and/or Hell.

They looked up at the sound of beating wings to see the rest of their siblings near. Michael looked over them in worry and ran a soothing hand over each of their wings. Raphael had started healing Ariel and Chamuel from the little wounds they gathered from the random hunters or high-ranking demons that managed to get close and hurt them.

And then Luciel felt an overwhelming burning sensation forming inside of him. It was strong enough to knock him off his feet and in his peripheral he could see Azrael hit the ground also. He heard the yelps of surprise from their siblings and felt hands grab at him to keep him from falling face first.

He opened his eyes from the sensation and that's when he noticed it. The life and love in the air flickering to a doomy grey. From the memories he had access to and the small time he experienced, the world started to look very much like the alternate world.

"Lulu," Gabriel questioned as he bent down in front of him. His golden eyes shined with worry and Luciel groaned at the next round of pain.

"I believe they are feeling Ilene's pain," Ariel whispered while running her hand gently across Azrael's wings.

"If this is the pain they are feeling, how bad is it for Ilene," Chamuel inquired in silent worry.

"Where was she last," Michael questioned bending down above his younger brothers. Luciel mentally pushed away the pain as he forces himself to sit straighter and not depend on Chamuel's hand to hold him up, "She was battling you. The other you."

Michael still wore that disturbed look on his face whenever the derange version of him was brought to mention. The Lucifer part of him like to whisper that if Michael had never fallen into the cage, then he would've ended up just like that. And from the memories he had access to, he couldn't really deny the accusations.

"We must go and save her immediately," Michael declared but before he could move to help them off the ground, the two began to glow with power as they felt the after effects of Ilene powering up on the souls.

In the same second, a cloud of darkness not too unlike their aunt exploded through the atmosphere. They had just managed to pick up a pained grunt from their halfing brother. In retaliation, a sharp beam of light coats the world and pierces the darkness.

Raphael sighed, "Tis almost like watching Father and our Aunt fight."

Luciel felt the bond between he and Ilene cut off abruptly. "Ilene is gone. I do not feel Michael either. Do you think they are dead?"

Azrael shook his head and trembled just a little, "No, we would've felt if she was dead. We would know."

Michael looked over his younger siblings gravely and stood tall. He had to be strong for them, "It is safe to assume that our sister has a plan. She may have cross over to the other world. But for now, Jehovah needs us. Earth needs us. Father left us here to protect this world and we must do so. Luciel, what is the plan?"

Luciel felt the worry about Ilene disappearance take a step back. This was his role. He was Luciel, the Morningstar. Luciel, the light bringer. Luciel, the General. Luciel, the Favored Son. This was his duty to make sure that his Father's kingdom prevailed.

He could make a long and detailed plan, but it was simple. This was a fight they all knew how to battle. There was no need for elaborate positions and attacks. They weren't fighting actual competition like their aunt or the Leviathans. (Or even himself).

"Kick ass and take names."

The alternates are standing on the other side of the veil when she comes tumbling through with their Michael. He was still in Dean's body which mattered little as Dean's soul was protected in her grace.

She watched him rejuvenate his strength now that he was back in his home world. Now that his universe was stronger and brighter and pulsed with power. She watched as he began to take some for himself and she watched as he turned to stare at her in confusion. Why was she not already attacking? Was she so weak and honor-bound to not attack him while he was down?

But that was not the case. She leaned against one of the trees as her eyes watched as he finally took in the appearance of his siblings. All of them reborn new even the ones he had killed. But the only one he did not see was his Ilene.

Well he didn't see her until the tell-tale sign of an unsheathed blade pierced the air. He turned back towards the other Ilene, but she only wore a cruel smirk. She was still bloody from their fight and a sort of tiredness began to grace her body. But she still smirked. None of his siblings had blades out, so who could it be?

He got his answer in mere seconds as _his_ Ilene landed in front of him. She looked so much like she had before but now she confined herself to a different vessel. One that didn't wear battle armor like casual clothing. Her hair wasn't in its braid, and her face was free from the signs of a long-life battle. Now she was dressed in leathers and boots not even like her counterpart in jeans and hoodies. Her hair dangled freely in the air as a light breeze caressed the earth from the fluttering of their wings.

But she smiled, and he knew she had not changed for her smile was still blood thirsty and promised undeniable pain should she get her hands on him. It was the first smile he had ever seen her bear since he killed Lucifer so many eons ago.

"Brother, I would say how good it is to see you, but we both know I wish nothing more than your death. So, let's get on with that, yes?"

She moved as fast as she always had. Even Gabriel who had been known for his speed could never match the pace Ilene moved. An old memory makes its way to his head as he dodges her attack.

[ _"Sister," Michael hears Gabriel begins. He turns to see which sister it is that Gabriel is conversing with. It really doesn't surprise him much when he sees speaking to Ilene. The middle triplet is sitting on a tree branch with her little legs swinging back and forth. She moves side to side grooming her wings with the rhythm of the hymns that Luciel is singing on the other side of the Garden._

 _She looks at Gabriel who flew to be on equal footing with her. "Yes, brother?"_

" _What is your secret," the messenger demands. "I am speed. I am our Father's messenger. I was created to get his word out as quickly and efficiently as possible yet somehow you defy his logic and are faster than me. What is your secret? How do you fare?"_

 _Michael watches his younger siblings as Ilene tilts her head back and laugh. It is a beautiful thing and she reminds him of the sculptures that he saw the one time he snuck into Father's creation room. A mortal toddler was it named. Father had wanted to get the design perfected before he created it. But it had been missing something._

" _There is no secret. I am fast because I am the one taken for granted. Whereas Luciel is the light of hope that marks the beginning and Azrael is the light that marks the ending. I am simply here. You see Luciel and you see something new is to come and you see Azrael and realize it is time to end. But you never see me in-between. So there, I am fast because I am overlooked and by the time you do look back in search of me whether in regret or happiness, I am already gone."_

 _Michael ponders her words, but he still inwardly disagreed. She is not fast. She is something else. Evidently, Gabriel agreed with him. "No. No, I am fast. You are different. Something special."_

 _Ilene furrows her brother as she contemplates his words. "I am- I am life."_

 _That will also be the conversation Michael recalls when his father gifts Ilene humanity and orders them to love them more than He. Michael will remember that conversation even when he hears Luciel declaring his disgusts for those apes yet putting his love for Father and Ilene over the need to get rid of them. Michael will remember that conversation when he has her trapped in a ring of holy fire with her eyes pinning him in place with the hatred and pain and betrayal in her eyes. It will be that conversation he remembers when he steps forward and sinks his blade into her and watches as her grace implodes. He will watch as immediately as her light fades away; the beauty of his world turns gray and ashen. And he will know then and there that he could never hope for forgiveness as he killed life and life began its descent in killing him revenge.]_

He brought himself back to reality when he felt the ghost of metal from her sword. She smiled a twisted smile, "What is it, _brother_? Scared to fight me like the warrior you claim to be?"

She moved quick and fast as their father's lightning. She hit him with her free fist. He could feel the power behind her punch and he could hear Dean's ribs break.

"Tell me, sister, just which puny human are you wearing? This body here has been made to hold my full power without breaking down. Can yours say the same?"

She smirks before twisting in the air and dodging his attack. "Is that so? This body was built through the combined powers of our alternates. Apparently, Father gave them a power boost back in their world. So sad that he forgot about you."

He growled and attack her fiercer. "You are no hero, brother. You are nothing. I will enjoy seeing you fall," she sneered before her eyes began to glow with the force of her power. With a beat of her wings, she disappeared from sight.

"Are you a coward, sister? Can you not fight me head on?" He shouted to the sky. He heard a growl and he turned to look at her other halves. Lucifer's and Azrael's wings were fluttering with agitation and he turned his smile on them. He made to advance but the other Ilene got in his way. The one holding onto Dean's soul.

"Your fight isn't with them asshole," she snarled. The fluttering of wings sounded behind him and he turned to find his Ilene back in front of him. Yet she had changed out of her leathers and into her old clothes. Clothes that she had worn when their father had first left Heaven to Lucifer.

"I figured if I was going to end you, I was going to do it in a way that really mattered," she shrugged. "Your ending should look like your beginning since your life will not matter."

Michael readied his stance. He shouldn't be turning his back on the others, but it wasn't like it wasn't known that she was his opponent. Her eyes still shined with her power and now he was completely unprepared for the speed she possessed. He had always had a hard time due to her speed, but he had sheer power on his side. He will make her come to him instead.

And come to him she did. Just not as he expected. She spun circles around him and landed on his back. He hadn't even come to terms with her behind him until she slices off all his wings on his left side.

That was a type of pain he was not prepared for and his screamed pierce the air. The other Ilene slowly walked into his field of vision and she smiled at him before nodding at her counterpart. And with that nod, his other wing was gone. The pain was unbearable, and he couldn't even stand.

His Ilene moved closer to him. He could feel the fingers roaming through his hair as she yanked his head back to look at her. He could only imagine how utterly pathetic he looked at the moment. He could only imagine the glossy shine to the vessels' eyes. Foolish of him to not use the power of his reformed world to his advantage. He thought being in this true vessel would make him stronger and better. Unfortunately, it did not.

She smiled at him softly, " _And above all, LOVE each other deeply because loves covers over a multitude of sin. 1 Peter 4:8._ So my dear brother, I love you."'

He could feel two twin swords piercing his grace and he screamed out as the life and light drained from inside of him.

And then he was no more.

Ilene and her alternate both stepped away from Michael as his vessel burned out and he lied motionless on the ground. It was over. At least this part.

She looks up at the alternates and smiles warmly at them. She watches as Lucifer (he wears the name with a pride. A battle scar he has no intention of forgetting) wraps his arms around the other version of her. She watches as tears leak from both of their eyes as they are finally together after so long and finally have peace.

She startles when this other version of Raphael appears before her. He was holding onto the body of Dean as he healed him. She inclined her head in thanks as she placed his soul back into his body. They lowered him to the ground and watched quickly as his soul slotted back into place. A few minutes later Dean sits up with a sharp inhale.

"Easy, Winchester," she chides. "Just because you drop dead with every beat of a wing doesn't make it any easier when you eventually come back."

He looks at her blankly for a moment before his memories come back to him. "Michael!? He- "

"He's dead," she stated firmly. "And I doubt they'll ever let him come back."

"Chuck said that archangels are made from the stuff of the beginning. Primordial essence and shit," Dean stated as his eyes flitted around his surroundings. Ilene smiled, and she ran a finger across his soul.

"We are. That was why my siblings and I were so weak when we returned our world," her eyes looked at the alternates who all seem so tired yet so peaceful. "We brought them back and we fixed their world. Now they will start anew. Maybe Father will visit here next."

"I would hope so," the other Ilene replied with her own smile. "It has been a long time without him. A family reunion as we much need."

Ilene lifted Dean up and slung him over her shoulder, "Send him our way if he comes here first."

"Will do," Lucifer nodded. "Be careful over there, my evening star."

Ilene's grace pulse brightly, "Be careful over here, my morning star."

And then the two of them crossed back into their world.

Ilene watches on the sidelines with the rest of her many siblings as their half-brother fought with the disgraced. Jehovah did not hold back. Frighteningly so, Jezebeth seemed to gain all of Lucifer's power and seemed to draw some straight from the Mark of Darkness. Luciel does not want to look. He feels as if it's his fault that Jezebeth was born. But it was not. Not really.

She heard loud and clear what Lucifer had said to Michael in that graveyard many years ago. That if it were their destiny to fight then that meant Father made it so. And she believes him looking at all the parallels between them and her father and aunt. He was using them not to follow his word. Not to feed his ego like his aunt thought. He was using them. He created them to see if there was another way things could have turned out between him and Amara.

She wanted to be angry with her father, but all she could do was pity him.

A hand on her shoulder and she leaned into the touch. It had a long time since she had comfort in such a way. Ilene turned back towards the battle only to Jehovah building up his power and striking before Jezebeth could defend herself.

It was over. The halfling won.

There was now peace on Earth. It was time to start anew.

Ilene and her siblings spread their wings and caressed the Earth as they made their way down. She felt a despairing grief deep into her core and she turned to see Luciel weeping over the slowly dying body of Jezebeth.

"My love, why are thee weeping for life of the damned," she questioned as she watched him gently picked up Jezebeth.

"She is mine, yet she isn't. She deserved better, yet she didn't. Does she get a second chance? Can she repent? 'Tis all so confusing. I wish I had never gained those memories back for it would be better to deal with," Luciel replies passionately. He brushes a strand of hair out of her face and the two of them watch as Jezebeth transform into the body of a teenaged girl.

"She is beautiful," Ilene states. She knows a part of her will forever dislike the girl on principle. But her Father told them to forgive people of their sins. And though she had long cursed her existence, she could forgive the child for something that was out of her control. "She had meant to reign chaos upon Earth. She had meant to be Queen of Evil and Ruler of the Damned. I shall give her that chance."

By now, all her siblings were staring at the pair. She wanted to be angry. Lucifer had hurt her twice over. First with Jezebeth and again with Jack. But she has seen their souls. Jezebeth had long ago accepted herself as the Anti-Christ and Jack wanted nothing to do with the title. Jezebeth had accepted her birthright while James unknowingly followed in the footsteps of his father's love for freewill.

And though they may share her beloved's grace, they weren't her beloved's children. He did not know or understand them the way Lucifer had. And even Lucifer had trouble with Jack.

But she could tell that he wanted to learn how to love them both and she can learn how to herself. If her beloved could love his illegitimate children that went against their father's word, then so could she.

She took Jezebeth from Luciel's arms and flew down to the throne room of Hell. She reached out with her grace to heal the child from her fatal wound.

Jezebeth sat up slowly and dizzyingly. Ilene watched as she took in her surroundings. "Where am I?"

Ilene tilted her head. This child had been fighting for a Kingdom she did not see. She did not understand. How had she gotten her demonic army without stepping foot into Hell.

"You are in Hell," Ilene stated and felt a flicker of amusement as Jezebeth startled. "Be at ease. I am not here to hurt you."

"I find that hard to believe," Jezebeth sneered. "My mother told me all about how you cursed us. Damned us both all because my Father no longer loved you. That he wanted my mother as his mate instead."

Ilene through her head back and laughed, "Your mother is delusional, child. I cursed you because I was angry at your father's betrayal and for that I am sorry. He went against our bond and love and shared flesh with a mortal. I cursed your mother to spend eons in the pits of Hell for her actions against the kingdom of my father. For she accepted pleasure from Satan when her love for Father should have been greater. You, my dear, was to never be born. To never exist. Lucifer broke a lot of laws and rules to breed you. So, I, was the one to make sure the three of you were punished greatly for your crimes."

Jezebeth laughed, "Why is that? I'm sure it says somewhere in that cursed book that the Big G-Daddio demanded for you all to love humans more than He. And so, my Father took a step further, what was the problem?"

"When Father created me, he created me from half of Luciel's grace. When Father created Azrael, he created him from half of my grace. There were only two differences. He created me as Lucifer's equal. We were the first Adam and Eve, so to be speak. Azrael was created to be my equal and my equal only. Do you understand what I am saying? Azrael is my twin, but I am Lucifer's gracemate. A bond that cannot be severed or broken. Our love was to be put before God himself," Ilene reclined in the throne she sat in. "Mortals were created as a gift for me and for one to not only go against my father… to attempt to break my bond? I was infuriated, and she had to pay. I do not regret cursing her into the pits or whispering the word to throw Lucifer into cage in Michael's ear. You were a child. You did not deserve your fate."

"And what of my brother? The other Nephilim? Jack? What will you do to him?"

Ilene sighed, "I hate him also. Just as much as I hated your existence, but I have learned to deal with you, so I will learn to deal with him. He takes after his mortal mother very much, and unfortunately for the poor boy, her soul is also here in hell. Heaven had refused to accept her for she had laid with Lucifer even under false pretenses."

She shook her head, "Nonetheless, that is not why I brought you here. Like I said before, you are in Hell. You are in the Kingdom that you were born to lead. There is great power in you. Power that I do not have at my fingertips and power that even your Father cannot access at the moment."

Jezebeth seemed to be interested, "What kind of powers?"

Ilene snorted, "Every demon that has been killed etc. etc. You have the power to bring them back to life. The Princes of Hell and the Knights. And everyone's personal favorite… the First Demon, Lilith. Adam's First Wife. As you know, you have lost the war against Jehovah. And now the Earth will reside in Eternal Peace. At least that's what the word of the Bible has everyone to believe."

"What am I supposed to fight him again?"

"Yes," Ilene deadpanned and Jezebeth's jaw dropped. "Heaven and Hell are on two different planes of existence. Earth will eventually die out and Father will start anew. This is a never-ending battle between the two of you."

"What?! Why?"

"This is the first time we Angels have managed to gain control of it. These battles between the forces have happened repeatedly. And we finally can control it. There have been battles between Lucifer and Michael for eons where sometimes Michael won, and other times Lucifer won. There are many different worlds. Some where Lucifer never falls yet Hell still is created. Some where Michael falls or I fall or any of our siblings fall. Some where you Mortals decide to turn your back on the word God all on your own. But in this world and in this decade, we reached a standstill that threw off the balance of Fate and Destiny. We can keep it like this for eons more. The last grand battle is not between Heaven or Hell. It is between Light and Darkness. And right now, they both have skipped off into the sunset together."

"I'm so confused," Jezebeth whispered.

"To put it simply, you rebuild Hell's forces to begin a reign of terror for the next time Earth is reborn and Free Will is created. You will become the new Ruler of the Damned. The new Queen of Hell. And Earth is, unfortunately for the mortals, your battle ground against Jehovah. And then in the end, there will a battle between my Father and my Aunt that will wipe out everything in existence and themselves."

"So, I'm stuck here building a Kingdom to one day fight to death only to be trapped here again to do it all over until the Big Guy upstairs and his sister decide to duke it out WWE style," Jezebeth tilted her head in consideration.

"Yes," Ilene deadpanned. "I suggest you go to Hell's library and learn its History. Then to the training room to learn how to use your powers to recreate your demons. Okay, bye. See you in a few millennia."

Ilene flew out of Hell and back up to Earth where her siblings waited patiently for her. It was Jehovah who reached out for her first. "My brother, now that the battle is over, what are you going to do now?"

He smiled at her and she could see the light in him. He reminded her so much of a young Luciel. "I am going to do what I've always done. Teach the Mortals the way of God and lead them towards a life of Eternal Peace."

She smiled at her brother, "Yes, but first we have some things to take care of."

He inclined his head in acknowledgment before stepping back as Ilene and the others faced the mortals.

Ilene turned to Rowena, "As promised Rowena, daughter of Gideon Macleod, we give you back your son."

Luciel and Azrael come to her side and the three of them close their eyes and spread their wings. Azrael pulls the soul back from nothing. Luciel, though it hurts him to do so, twists the soul back into its demonic form. And Ilene breathes life back into it.

The wings beat in synchronization and the body he used for vessel reconstructed itself in front of them. They brought the soul down onto the physical plain and the red misty soul poured itself back into its home. With three beats of a wing, Crowley opened his eyes.

Rowena dropped to her knees beside her son, "Thank you. Thank you."

The three of them nodded in acknowledgement before turning towards the alternates. "It is sad to say, but you lot do not belong here anymore. It is time for you to return home."

"You mess with the natural balance," Michael began before Sam cut him off. "I thought Natural Order was an illusion."

He was looking directly at Ilene. She shrugged. "It is, but the balance is not. There can never be more than other unless you want the Apocalypse Part Two to start here and now. Their souls have been tainted by the life they lived in their world, so it is not pure enough to coexist peacefully here. If they do not leave now, they will become demons and throw off the natural balance. There is a reason the door between worlds is not to be open so often."

Ilene turned towards Rowena, "We can get you whatever supplies you need. Our alternates are on the other side waiting patiently for them and celebrating their own victory."

"We've made good friends with them," the alternate version of Charlie argued. Ilene turned to her. She looked over at Michael who looked perturbed. "I may be able to ask our brother Raziel to create something to help."

Ilene snorted and spoke the language of ancient, " _The last time we let Raziel create anything… he started his own race of warriors and set them out onto the world."_

" _I thought you like the Shadowhunters,"_ Michael replied. Ilene shrugged, _"I only like some such as the Herondale line. I have not visited them in years. I should have recruited their help with the war, yet I did not want to expose them to the hunters. Or bring attention to the fact that Raziel created a race of the forbidden."_

"Can you two talk English," Dean demanded, and Ilene felt a spark of annoyance. She has not held a discussion with her eldest brother in centuries. It is quite rude of him to interrupt, but she supposes he had good reason.

She rolled her eyes at the mortal before turning back to the alternates, "We will consult with our brother Raziel to construct something so that you all may speak with your friends."

Charlie inclined her head in thanks before Raphael and Chamuel walked forward with the supplies to open the rift. They stood in silence as Rowena completed everything needed for the ritual while also pushing each other teasingly with their graces.

It took only a few minutes to get everything situated before Ilene calmly reopened one of the wounds from the other Michael and let her grace flow through. The alternate version of her stepped through the portal with her Luciel. Both smiled at the sight of their alternates before turning towards the misplaced souls.

"Come, little ones. It is time for you all to have peace after a lifetime of pain," the alternate version of Ilene stated. Her hand was clasped in her mate's. She watched how his grace shuddered just a little before she turned her head to look for the cause. There was a man here and his soul was beautiful. It called out to her in desperate pleas. That was when she realized the traces of her beloved's grace intertwined.

They all watched as hugs were shared all around and promises to find ways to stay in contact were exchanged. Both Ilene's were pretty sure they heard plans to one day meet again for coffee.

When they were done the other Ilene and Lucifer stood on each side of the veil while the alternates crossed over. The angels around them watched how with each soul to pass through their Ilene's wings started glow just a little less while her doppelgangers started to shine just a little more.

When the last of them went through, the matching pair of angels looked at each other once again and winked before their doppelgangers crossed back over.

Rowena closed the veil behind them and the archangels turned back to their half-brother. He smiled gently at all of them. "It Is time for me to go. It is time for me to once again guide the people of Earth to glory."

The Arch Angels smiled, "We could help with that." The nine of them knelt and placed their hands on the ground. They poured their essence into the world and smiled when the felt the angels around them do the same. Each of them could feel the very atoms of the Earth reconstructing themselves into one. They could see the Earth flourishing to beauty it had been many lifetimes ago. Unpolluted air and water. Fruits and vegetables in the prime and not mixed with the chemicals and pesticides. Fruits and vegetables that had long ago died out from crossbreeding. They managed to hold themselves back from adding some of the other things that died out. But those that were endangered, they created more. They poured as much as they could and then some into the Earth and once they felt like they did as good as it was going to get, they pulled back.

"Thank you, my brothers and sisters," Jehovah stated before he turned and began his trek across the world to spread the word of God.

Ilene stared after him as he walked away, " _For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten son, that whosoever believeth in him should not perish, but have everlasting life."_

The Archangels turned to look at the Winchesters who were staring at the world around them with wide eyes. Ilene smiled, "We have a gift for you all."

She waved her hand and a soul emerged from the Heavens. Azrael waved his hand and a body constructed itself right in front of them. Luciel waved his hand and the two joined together. Once it was complete, the Winchester stared in shock at the sight of John Winchester.

"You all now have the pleasure to live your life as it had meant to be. I apologize on the behalf of my siblings for every interference. Samael go on to get your degree. And Dean, you can go on to open your auto-body shop. Mary and John, you can now watch over your sons in peace. Nothing shall separate you all again before your time," Ilene declared. She looked at the young angel before them. "Castiel, unfortunately, your grievances are too dire. So, for your crimes against Heaven, you shall remain on Earth as the Winchester's guide unto it is time for the new era."

She made to turn to move back towards her family, before she stopped and looked back at the Winchesters. "Before I forget…" Her fist connected with Dean's face hard enough to bruise but not hard enough to kill. "That's for killing my Luci."

The angels all smiled before they fly back into the Heavens. Ilene stands in front of the throne with her siblings on your sides looking at the younger angels. "My brothers. My sisters. We shall have many more years of peace to come. We shall relish in it. Join a bracket and learn from them all. A new era is upon us. And let us thank our Father for that."

Cheers and shouts of excitement filled the throne room before her brothers and sisters were each attacked by dozens of lesser angels in their need for more knowledge. They all flew off in separate directions which left Luciel and Ilene still in the throne.

He smiled gently at her and she closed her eyes as she felt his grace wash over her in love. "I think that I will go and take me a nap. I have so many thoughts to manage and I am _tired_. Having the Fallen Me's memories is hard, and his emotions are so strong. I can practically taste his anger, his sadness, his grief and everything else. I need to learn to deal with it before I could be helpful to our siblings."

She smiled sadly at him, "I figured. Go. Your area is just as it had been before. No one could bear going in there."

He gave her another smile before he flew off, and she turned to look at the people manifesting in front of her. Her Father and her Aunt.

"You have done well my child," he stated still dressed as prophet Chuck.

"This had been your plan all along," she accused.

"No," her aunt stated. "It was my plan. I saw the parallels my brother made of him and I in all of you. He was to be my equal, but he made you all instead. I had wanted someone for myself. Someone to love me despite my faults. So, when you were created and when I fought against you all, it was me who had manipulated fate and written out your destiny. You made the comparisons that the first six-born angels were created in my brother and I's image. You thought you were him. When you were actually me. This. This is the life I should have had. One where I could have coexisted peacefully beside my brother and his creations with my own. I am proud of you. You shall rule well."

Ilene was a little shocked, but she recovered quickly, "Thank you. Let us hope that the Winchesters do not accidently try to destroy the world… again."

All of them laughed, "Yes. Let us pray."

The End.


End file.
